The Dark Side Of Light
by xo-harlequin girl-xo
Summary: Everyone thought that with Voldemort gone the wizarding world would be at peace. Now a new threat looms on the horizon, another supposed dark lord, one which will challenge the very values of the light.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat down at his desk and sighed, cradling his head in his hands. He wondered when it had gotten this bad, when the light had started betraying everything it stood for.

When Harry defeated Voldemort at the end of his 6th year he thought all of his problems were over, that he could finally slink into normality. _Normality, _Harry snorted at the thought. People thought that now the _big bad_ Dark Lord was gone they could live in peace, and it was true. Just so long as you weren't a death eater. Or a Slytherin. Or a werewolf. Or a vampire. Or if you had even looked sideways at a dark arts book. Hell just so long as you stayed away from anything dark arts related (including a certain boy-who-lived) you'd probably be alright.......Well hopefully anyway.....

Harry could hardly bare the hypocrisy of it all. All Dumbledore had preached about during the war was equal rights for all magical creatures. _Yeah right. _Once Voldemort was out of the way Dumbledore began to show his true colours, albeit very slowly.

Instead of the obvious choice of Kingsley Shacklebolt for Minister for Magic, Arthur Weasley was instead chosen. A perfect candidate for Dumbledores manipulations. Slowly but surely the whispers in the ministers ear led to new laws being introduced, _for the greater good_. But of course.

Even Hermione, in all her wisdom couldn't see what was happening. Mind you with _her_ salary she might just have chosen not to see.

So here he was. Just turned twenty-one and already obsolete. After all who needed the saviour of the wizarding world when there was nothing to save it from. Harry laughed darkly to himself. Nothing to save it from indeed.

Harry looked at the files on his desk. Nothing like what was on Ron's desk. Not that Harry was jealous. Personally he couldn't give a fuck what Ron did all day, but it was the principal that mattered. Harry was ten times the wizard Ron was and he knew it. Ron was just lucky he didn't get killed on a daily basis.

Ron was now _Head _of the Auror division. Youngest head in the Ministry's history. Had nothing to do with the fact that his father was the minister of course.

Harry on the other hand did grunt work, no point in trying to pretty it up. He got what nobody else wanted, or what they figured wasn't worth their time. Oh joy.

This was of why he nearly dropped dead with shock when he looked up to see Ron, sorry, _Head Auror Weasley, _looming over him and _sneering _down at him. It was almost like he had a brain transplant. Gone was the smiling, angry idiot Harry knew and loved, and in its place was a carbon copy of Draco Malfoy at his worst.

Ron just flung a file at him and walked away, clearly feeling that Harry didn't deserve to hear him speak, not that he was missing much_. _

Harry opened and read through the file. He placed it down and frowned. They wanted him for a large scale raid taking place that night on a group of druids who were due to celebrate some festival or other. The aurors were going to arrest them for _disturbing the peace_ (i.e. for being druids).

He sighed and sat back into his chair. It was so unfair. So many people were being punished for things they couldn't control. Harry sat up, the beginnings of a plan forming in his mind. He knew what he had to do. First he just had to live through tonights raid.

* * *

So heres the first chaper of the new story I'm working on. If you've read my other one, I'm sorry I havn't updated it since I posted it. It just hit a dead end for me.I'll try to update this one as often as possible.  
So please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism would be most welcome. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

The night came all too quickly for Harry. Although he had no real desire to go on the mission he knew he had to. If he didn't the body count would probably rise rapidly. Aurors now tended to be ranked according to how trigger happy they were, rather than on the basis of actual talent.

Auror Weasley was at the head of the group along with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, otherwise known as his lackeys. Harry was stood at the back between Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody, both of whom looked about as happy as Harry felt.

The night was still and no wind blew around them as they advanced on the druids. The Welsh countryside seemed bare of all life in the pale moonlight, but Harry could feel the power humming beneath the grounds surface. As they advanced Harry noticed the aurors were becoming twitchier. Harry smirked. _This should be fun,_ he thought.

From his position near the circle Harry could clearly see the marks. Six of them, a full circle. Four men, two women. Harry licked his lips in anticipation.

Ron let off green sparks from his wand and the frenzy began.

The circle fell almost immediately. The eldest druid fell first. He didn't even see the spells coming. The other five quickly grouped around him. While one held up a shield, the other three spirited him away to safety.

The aurors quickly closed in on the one remaining druid. Ron took the lead. Harry could practically feel him sneering from where he stood. "Put you stick down. You are hereby under arrest for breach of the peace according to ministerial law number 638, paragraph 12. Surrender now and you won't be harmed."

Harry barely stifled a snort. _Surrender now and you won't be harmed._ Yeah right, more like 'surrender now and you won't be harmed, _as much'_.

"Put down my _stick?_ Surely you don't mean my staff? Because I assure you, I won't be giving it up without a fight." Harry blinked in surprise as the druidess crouched into a fighting stance. He didn't think they would have left a woman to fight. He shrugged. Power is power, he supposed.

The first barrage of spells didn't even reach the druidess, but were instead reflected back on their casters. Harry noted at least three quarters of the force were now lying unconscious on the ground. He sighed and slipped back into the darkness. He moved quickly and quietly around the circle, just as Moody had taught him, as the remaining aurors tried in vain to subdue the druidess. Harry shook his head. They didn't stand a chance. They were still dropping like flies and she hadn't even moved yet.

Harry crouched behind her and waited for the signal. Less than a minute later Kingsley and Moody launched a deadly double attack which would have gotten even the most hardened of death eaters. She finally moved as she ducked and dived out of the way of the spells. She was so caught up in their attack, she didn't even notice Harry behind her until his wand was pressed against her neck. She seemed to weigh her options for a minute before finally letting her staff fall.

"Sorry about this", he whispered quietly in her ear. She nodded her head slightly as if saying she understood. She then dropped, felled by Moody's stunner. Harry let a sigh escape his lips and he looked around. He blinked with shock. They were the only three aurors left standing. The rest were lying on the ground in varying states of unconsciousness. The raid had barely started five minutes ago. Harry let out a low whistle. "I guess we'd better get back to the ministry", he said with a slight smirk, seeing his expression mirrored on the faces of his colleagues. "I think you're right there Harry. The sooner we get back, the sooner they can send out a medic team for this lot", Kingsley said gesturing around at the other aurors. Harry couldn't help but grin. Sometimes, just sometimes though, he just had to love being an auror.

* * *

So here it is finally, the second chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've had a busy few months.  
Anywho hpoe you enjoyed it and, as always, reviews would be most welcome. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Harry left the Ministry again, it was nearly three in the morning. The aurors had started to come around shortly after he and Kingsley had left with the druidess and Moody had taken great pleasure out of berating them for their foolishness.

Ron had been so angry that it had taken three aurors, five medics, several ministry officials and a secretly smirking Harry to stop him from going in and teaching "that stick-waving nature-loving bitch" a lesson. Said druidess just sat there regally smirking the whole time. Her posture made Ron look more like a monkey than usual.

Ron settled on shoving her, none too gently, into a magic-free cell. A normal witch or wizard would break after less than six hours in an area completely free of magic. Harry didn't think it would be a problem for the druidess though, since the earth was the source of her magic and the ministry was on a major lay-line. Harry could almost see the fireworks.

Harry paused as he entered the atrium. He knew he had to start the first phase of his plan, but that didn't, make it any more appealing. He grabbed a pinch of floo-powder and threw it into the fire. "Spinners End", he called as he stepped through. Who was he kidding?

Snape was going to kill him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry stumbled through the floo and landed flat on his face. He had never gotten the hang of it. He dusted himself off and looked around. Spinners End had changed quite a bit since the first time he'd been there. The dank oppressive air it once had was gone. Now it felt light and airy.

Harry sat down on a seat by the fire and barely ten seconds later, Severus ran down the stairs in his dressing gown, wand in hand. "What took you so long?" he asked with a half smile. Severus jut glared and scowled fiercely, crossing his arms. _If looks could kill, _Harry thought as he struggled not too laugh, _I'd be a corpse. The flowery dressing gown kinda ruins the effect though._

Severus, oblivious to Harry's inner turmoil sat down gracefully opposite him. "I presume you have a reason for turning up on my doorstep at this _ungodly _hour of the morning?" he asked in his trademark velvety drawl. Harry grinned. "Amazingly enough I do actually. I could tell you about it over tea if you'd like." Severus sighed and motioned him towards the kitchen.

Five minutes later both men were back in their seats tea in hand and a plate of biscuits on the table between them. Harry was happily munching on his fifth biscuit while Severus looked on faintly disgusted. Harry polished off the remainder of the biscuit and put down his cup. _Now comes the hard part_, he thought to himself. He put his head in his hands and sighed. "Right!" he exclaimed, making Severus jump slightly. "Basically the magical world has gone to pot and I'm going to do something about it". Severus continued to stare at him as if he'd grown a second head.

Harry sighed again."I don't know about you Severus", he began softly, "but I fought against Voldemort because I believed that everyone, wizard, werewolf, vampire, muggleborn, _whatever, _deserved to be treated equally. I _still _want that. It's why I became an auror....." he trailed off into silence.

"I want to _help_ them, all those people who can't help themselves. I _have to._ It's killing me Sev. The hypocrisy. The lies. _Dumbledore. _I, I just can't do it anymore. I can't pretend that everything is okay." Severus looked at Harry. He noted how his eyes were filled with true emotion for the first time in ages, even if it was sadness. Severus put down his shaking cup and stood. He paced the floor for a few minutes before stopping in front of Harry. He grabbed the arms of the chair and brought his face down to Harry's.

"_Are you out of your mind?!"_ he hissed, "Do you know what they'll do when they catch you?Your already head runner for the position of next Dark Lord as it is!" Severus pushed off from the chair and began to pace again. "The best thing to do is forget you ever said anything."

"_No._"

The word was whispered with such emotion that Severus had to stop and turn. Harry was standing directly in front of him , hands white and clenched at his sides, tears in his eyes.

"_Did the Dark Lord take your __**damn**__ brain as well?! _Not everybody has as little to lose as you!" Severus snarled. Harry step back as if struck, hurt clear on his face. Severus widened his eyed in shock. "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean-" "I think we both know what you meant." Harry said, self hatred clear in his voice.. _He's right though, _Harry thought bitterly.

Severus watched in silence as Harry tried to pull himself back together again, a single tear sliding down his face.

"It was a mistake to come here," Harry started shakily. "I should have known better. Good night Severus." With that Harry left.

Severus stood in his sitting room, running his fingers through his hair. He sighed. Sleep would be a long time coming now.

* * *

So that's chapter number three sorted. It didn't take half as long as I thought to write. Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. I should probably be doing my essay on the poetry of Patrick Kavanagh right now, but I decided that this was a much better use of my time.  
Everyone please review, even if it's only to say you like/hate the story. Reviews may make me write faster. (hint hint hint)


End file.
